


The Quick and the Undead

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Horror, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never thought he'd see Sirius again. It might have been better if he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quick and the Undead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> Thanks to Alisanne and Writcraft for the once over.

Harry's eyes flew open and darted to the window. The last three nights he'd woken to find it open but this time he made sure it was closed and locked. 

He clenched his wand in his fist and searched the corners of the room. He muttered _Homenum Revelio_ under his breath, surprised when he didn't see anyone. 

He'd been certain there was someone there.

A blast of cold air made Harry shiver and he hurried to close the window.

He turned around and his mouth fell open and his wand clattered to the floor when he saw his godfather standing at the foot of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and heard Sirius's familiar laugh.

"You aren't dreaming, Harry." 

Heart hammering in his chest, Harry took a step closer, still unable to believe what he was seeing. "How?"

"I had to, ah, lay low for a while." Sirius held out his arms and Harry stepped into them, expecting the warmth of his body but feeling nothing but cold. "It's good to see you again." 

Harry couldn't look away from Sirius's steely grey eyes, his pupils glittering red.

"Wait," Harry whispered just before he felt a sharp pain in his neck.


End file.
